The Beginning of The End
by Amidala Greenleaf
Summary: An Au fic of an account of the final days of Hogwarts as told from a certian elf's point of view
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, except for a few characters…such as Molly, her mom and siblings….most of the other characters belong to themselves.  
  
  
  
My name is Molly Lupin. I am 15 years old and I am an elf. I attend Hogwarts with my friends and my mother who is the Transfiguration Professor, maybe you've heard of her, Lyndell Greenleaf-Lupin. But that is not the point of my story.  
  
Years from now, I hope someone will read this. It may not be used in history classes or be famous in bookstores, but I hope someone will read this.  
  
You see, you will learn about what happened in History of Magic, but chances are the facts will be altered so that the heroes don't seem like they have sacrificed anything. But the heroes in this story have sacrificed a lot.  
  
But this isn't a story. It's what really happened. A real account by a real 15 year old elf-witch at Hogwarts. What happened in the final times before Voldemort's rise to power. What really happened during the time that my world turned from a peaceful teenage paradise to a chaotic hell I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.  
  
So years from now….If someone ever wants to know what happened, they will. They just have to read this. Because this is what really happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Molly! Get up! We're going to be late for Potions!" Circe cried, throwing a pillow at her elf friend. "Come on elfie!"  
  
"Mmhmm" Molly groaned rolled over. "I'm up. See? I'm up." Molly got out of bed and changed into her school robes. She pulled her long sandy blonde hair back, revealing her pointed ears.  
  
"Come on!" Circe Black exclaimed, holding Molly's bag out for her to grab. "We're going to be late for breakfast!" Molly grabbed her bag and followed Circe out through the empty Gryffindor common room down to the Great Hall.  
  
"How can we be late for breakfast?" She asked, stopping when she realized she was walking by herself. She looked around and saw Circe making out with James Weasley. Molly rolled her eyes and walked down to the Great Hall and sat in her usual spot next to Circe's twin brother, Cyrus.  
  
Molly and Cyrus began going out the year before and were very close. Molly noticed Cyrus was staring at the Staff Table. She looked over to see what he was looking at and saw her very pregnant mother, Lyndell Lupin looking quite worried. She looked over at her godmother and Cyrus's mother, Lyria Black, and noted the same expression on her face.  
  
She looked around as various students filed in and seated at their assigned tables, she looked around and saw various Lupins and Blacks and other students filing in. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Students, I am afraid I have some bad news." He started. Molly's heart sank, this had to do with the most recent battle with Voldemort, she knew it. She also knew that her father and the Minister of Magic, Sirius Black was out there too. Molly found Cyrus's hand and squeezed it. "As most of you know, we have been battling with The Dark Lord. And I am saddened to announce that we have lost Wales. The news came early this morning. All professors will be available if any of you need to talk." At that moment, owls came flying in, cluttering the Hall.  
  
Everyone looked around, fearing that they would receive owls telling them of a family member who died from the most recent battle. Molly's heart almost sank as she looked up and saw her mother holding a letter. She noticed Cyrus's mother was holding one too. The two women hugged eachother and walked out of the hall.  
  
She looked over at her younger brother Charlie, he looked at her and shrugged. She looked back at the door and noticed someone holding her mother. She got up and went out into the hall to find her mother crying in the arms of her father.  
  
"Daddy!" Molly cried, jumping into his arms. He was still covered in dirt and blood. "I was so worried!" She exclaimed.  
  
Remus Lupin laughed and set his 15 year old daughter down. "It's ok doll, I'm fine. I'm just glad to be back before your mother had the twins." He said. "You better get to class." He said, gently pushing her towards the dungeons. She looked back and saw her mother and father walking up the stairs.  
  
Molly met up with Circe, James and Cyrus and walked down to potions with them. It was the same as usual, only Professor Snape seemed a bit distracted. Apparently, from what her older sister Gwen told her, Lindsey had gone off to help fight against Voldemort and had yet to return.  
  
  
  
A/n: bad, uneventful chapter, I know, but don't shoot me! More IS coming I promise!! 


End file.
